Chosen
by Bluumberry
Summary: It was in Luca, that Seymour realized who his chosen one was. SeymourxTidus


AN: I found this old piece among my other files and decided since I won't be continuing it that I might as well post it. I'm still working on A Dream Without End, whihc will probably be the only multi chaptered SeymouxTidus story I'll write.

**Chosen**

"Can't see a thing!"

Tidus frowned as Wakka shushed at him. What could be so great about this Mika guy? To him, a leader was always a leader. The only thing they wanted was something of their own gain.

A few heads parted in front of him opening a way for Tidus' eyes to see just as the guards parted aboard the ship and the strangest looking person Tidus had ever seen made his way down with two other strange looking though much smaller forms following his trail. The men in front of him whispered heatedly: "That's a guado, right?"

Okay, another new thing 1000 years in the future. But the larger blue haired one looked a lot more human than the two following him. He was also more regal looking. As a woman near by wondered "Who could it be?" Tidus took in the tall form, and his eyes glided from the strange blue hair, over the markings in his face and the blue eyes, over the firm chest and royal garbs to the tips of his boots. And without noticing, he couldn't help but feel his skin tingle.

He barely noticed when the figure turned around and did the prayer with everybody else following. Only when their own group did it, did he really take notice of his surroundings and noticed that the fabled Mika guy had arrived.

"People of Spira, I thank you for your generous welcome."

Tidus wanted to scoff but knew it would get him a bonk on the head. The geezer had used the typical grandfather voice that obviously had everyone fooled.

"Rise Maester Seymour-"

Tidus didn't hear anymore as his eyes were once again glued to the slowly rising figure that so easily captured his attention. Seymour...

"-son of Maester Jyscal Guado who departed to the Farplane a fortnight past." A bow was given as the grand Maester continued. "As some of you already know he has officially been ordained a Maester of Yevon."

Seymour turned around and Tidus intently listened as his voice sensuously glided over him. "I am Seymour Guado. I am honoured to receive the title of maester." He gave the crowd a smile and Tidus could hear a few of the females sighing. "In life my father Jyscal worked to foster friendship between man and Guado. I vow to carry on his legacy and to fulfil my duties as maester to the best of my abilities."

And again with the prayers and Mika went to leave the dock. Tidus kept his eyes on Seymour, pulled by some invisible gravity that he just couldn't avoid. Then, just as Seymour was about to turn and leave as well, their eyes met. Tidus could only widen his eyes as Seymour's eyes took on a glint he couldn't identify and a smirk grazed his lips. Before he turned and walked away as well.

Tidus barely hear Wakka's words for a last minute meeting before the match and walked away with his head still in the cloud and could only wonder: "What is this feeling?"

--

Seymour Guado frowned as he watched the players inside the sphere pool. He could have sworn that when he had seen that positively irresistible being that he was a blitz player. He was different from other players but there seemed to be an essence about him conveying that he was a blitzer. And being situated so close to the Besaid Aurochs team captain, Seymour had been sure that the boy had been a part of the team. But it appears that he was wrong.

Such a shame, Seymour thought distractedly. For the first time, he had felt _the stir_ in him. Just thinking about those sky blue eyes, sun gold hair and that body was making the Guado feel _it_ again.

Alas, Seymour was brought out of his musing by the announcing of the final match. Amusingly, he had missed most of the matches in his thoughts. But his interest was finally captured by the entrance of the object of his thoughts. Seymour could feel the smile on his face as he watched the boy bicker with the Luca Goers. He had been right after all.

When the game began, Seymour hardly paid attention to the game itself as his eyes were watching one sole person. What he noticed though was the boy's obvious talent and how even though he could have scored many times; he was unable to do so because of his team mates. By halftime the game was amazingly even at 0-0 due to the Aurochs' miraculous defence.

Again Seymour frowned. The situation was not going in the way he wanted. He only hoped the other players would stop destroying his blond's game in the second half.

Luckily, the tide did turn because as soon as the boy got the ball, he scored a goal. And it was a beautiful goal, one not seen in ten years and Seymour intently watched the blond swim around in the sphere. It had been a true Jecht Shot, but it had been different as well. While the mechanics of the Shot had been the same, the boy did the Shot with both power and grace as if his body were one with the water around it.

Seymour was smiling proudly as he watched but it quickly turned into a frown yet again as the crowd began to call for the Aurochs' captain. Fools, the lot of them. They had an obvious star player playing in front of them and they called for another player. Well, he'd make sure no one would easily forget his blond's name, but first, he had to learn it himself.

As he watched his prize swim out of the sphere, he turned to one of his guards, his interest in the game completely gone. "Ready my private chamber, I believe I have found my mate."

Both guards' eyes widened momentarily before both gave small smiles and one of them bowed. "At once, my Lord."

Seymour nodded and turned around and watched disinterested until the horn went off and the Aurochs won the tournament. He smiled as he saw his chosen swim towards his captain but it soon turned into a concerned and angered look as fiends began to invade the stadium. He cared not for the people that screamed around him as he watched with concern as the blond and the captain were surrounded by water fiends. Seymour was just about to step in and protect his boy when he saw both players brandish weapons and expertly take care of the fiends around them.

The Maester once again became pleased as he knew his chosen was able to take care of himself. He was surprised but Seymour gathered that he had to be one of Lady Yuna's guardians, as he had been close to her at the dock. Of course, he thought with a smile as he watched the blond effortlessly slice through his opponents, I'll still be the one to protect him. And this was true as he saw both fighters begin to wear down after receiving numerous small attacks from their enemies. No potions, he realized frowning.

Still they made it out of the sphere in one piece, only to be confronted by whom else but none other than Sir Auron himself. And directly under the podium Seymour was in of all places. As he watched the trio be confronted by yet another batch of fiends, he looked around and saw that it was time to step in. It would be a great chance to prove his worth to the people and for his chosen to see his power. He was a worthy mate, he knew that, but he had to let the blond know that as well.


End file.
